Fantendo Carnival Showcase/Zentech Studios
Hosts: and . Day 1 (February 7):= AoWinNN is the not-so-long-awaited sequel to White's first adventure, which has him racing against the clock to stop the Negative Alliance from completely obliterating the World of Trophies. It shows off elements scarcely used in the first game, such as dimensional travel and Copy Abilities, as well as some new elements, such as new weapon classes, a mode where you can play as all the characters at once, and much more! Plus, not only are there new characters - both original and 3rd party - but some returning ones that weren't playable at first are now! |-| Day 2 (February 8)= The Legend of Cielo is my first somewhat original game, as well as the first appearance of Danni, an angel from a floating steampunk city known as Cielo. It shows him in three game modes, each of a different genre of game, all of which oddly play similarly to 3DS games. Move Out! is the 3D combat-based action mode, which pits Danni with the Aurum troops, who are trying to conquer the world once again. It plays fairly similarly to Kid Icarus: Uprising. Stay in Cielo is a life simulator-type relaxation mode, which has Danni perform his usual activities in the city, as well as being able to access Viridi's domain, and explore it in more depth. It plays somewhat similarly to Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The TPS is a platformer-type speedrun mode, which has Danni test a platforming simulator out for the local inventor, Dr. Trevos, while not only getting through the level as quickly as possible, but collecting as much loot as possible. It plays similar to a cross between New Super Mario Bros. 2 and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. |-| Day 3 (February 9)= Mario Kart: Checkered Flag is a new Mario Kart game. There are 4 new cups, as well as a retro cup for every game! The retro cups may have tracks already featured twice, but that's fine! Underwater driving and gliding have been kept, but extra wheels have been removed. Bikes also return. There are a total of 31 characters in the game, including classics like Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi Baby Mario and Donkey Kong, as well as new racers like Kritter, 9-Volt, Baby Bowser and Big Bob-omb. Some new items include the 1-Up Mushroom (speeds you 1 place ahead), the Ice Flower (allows you to throw ice balls), the Blue Shell (a shell that freezes opponents), and the Super Bell (works like a Super Leaf in the front of your kart). Enjoy this epic adventure in Mario Kart: Checkered Flag! |-| Final Day (February 10)= The final day of the showcase has been reserved for a new game. Dylan and White: Dream Team. Now, I know what you're thinking. "But White, wouldn't that just be a reskin of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team?" No. We're just using the name, due to lack of a better idea, but it's tentative. So, here's how it plays out: The people of the Fantendoverse are falling into seemingly endless sessions of sleep, and White and Dylan know who's behind it. Yup, it's somewhat of a user game. It uses the Super Paper Mario system of being able to switch your character at any time, and each character having their own abilities and weaknesses. For example, I would be able to blow up certain cracks in the wall and stuff, but I wouldn't be able to go in water. We know for a fact that it will use the same dream system as in Mario and Luigi, but other than that, it uses original stuff. This has been the Fantendo Carnival Showcase. This is White, signing out. I hope to see all of you for a new blog I'm making this evening. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase